Goodbye, Lincoln Loud
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: A final goodbye to the Man with a Plan. Warning, extreme sadness. Trust me i know.


Farewell, Lincoln Loud:

Lincoln Loud, the only boy of the Loud family. He might not be the strongest, the fastest, or the smartest, but he makes up for it by caring for her family and friends. Sure he had some terrible moments but in the end, he makes up for it by doing the right thing. He always like to have fun and spending his whole life with friends and family. Sure him and his sisters have their ups and downs but no matter what it is, he will never trade them for the world and will never leave them. However, that will all soon change. This is a sad story of a beloved character. A story..of the end of Lincoln Loud.

17 years later, all the Loud family members and some of Lincoln's friends are sitting in a hospital hallway with tears of pain. Lily sees this and can't help but feel bad for them. Maria came out of a hospital room to give the others the situation.

Rita: Maria, tell me, is my baby boy going to be okay?

Maria: I'm afraid not, Mrs. Loud. Your son has succumbed to a illness, one that i don't think we can save him from.

Luan: What kind of illness?

Maria: A heart virus.

Everyone gasps as Rita cover her face and started to cry while her husband comfort her.

Maria: He's still alive but only for a little while. It hurts me to even say that.

Lynn Sr: Can we go see him one last time?

Maria: Yeah, you can.

Everyone got up and went in the hospital room where they see Lincoln laying on the hospital bed slowly dying. Rita sees this and turned away to avoid seeing her son in this position, knowing his fate.

Rita: [sad] I don't if i can do this. I wasn't ready for this! [starts crying again]

Lynn Sr: I know, hon. But I'm right here for you when you need a shoulder to cry on.

Rita: Thanks, Lynn...

Everyone surrounded Lincoln's hospital bed. Lincoln open his eyes and sees his friends and family surrounding him.

Lincoln: [dying] H...hey, guys. How are things?

Clyde: [trying not to cry] We're doing good, Lincoln. We're doing good.

Rita: Lincoln, honey, do you feel ok?

Lincoln: I don't know, Mom. It's almost feels my heart is getting stang by bees. [his heart begins to hurt him causing him to groan in pain]

Lily: LINKY!

Clyde: Lincoln, are you okay?!

Lincoln: I don't think so, Clyde. I can feel my heart shutting down.

Lily: Lincoln, why didn't you just tell them the truth? They have to know now!

Everyone look at Lily wondering what is she talking about.

Lucy: Lily, what do you mean?

Lola: Is there something you know that we doesn't?

Lily: Well...uhh...

Lincoln: Hey, guys. Don't get mad at Lily. I was the one who told her to keep it a secret.

Rita: Lincoln, what are you talking about?

Lincoln: Well, since I'm not gonna make it, i guess i can just tell you all the truth. You see, i had the heart virus for a few months now. I know what you're thinking "Lincoln, how are you still alive?" Well, to be honest, i don't know how but I am for the time being. Anyway, I was planning to keep it a secret from all of you but Lily was the only one who know and tried her best to nurse me back to health while also not telling you guys. I didn't want you guys to worry. Heck, i didn't even want Lily to worry about me. I just wanted to spend the last few months with you guys before my time was up. It worked but not in the way that i hope.

Lynn: But, why? Why go through all that trouble for when Lisa can make you an antidote?

Lincoln: Because, at first it wasn't really a bother and like i said, i didn't want to make you guys worry about me.

Lynn: [sad and enraged] But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell us! We are your family and we will help you no matter what it is! You can't just keep secrets like that from us! Does friends and family mean nothing to you?! Does anything matter to you?! You put your own baby sister in a worst situation and we all been wondering why she wasn't her happy-go-lucky self! You put her in so much pain and stress to keep you alive and from us knowing about your condition! What kind of brother are you?!

Rita: [upset] Lynn, that's enough! I know you are upset about this. Trust me, we all are. But you don't have to go to far with that!

Lincoln: It's okay, Mom. I understand and i don't blame Lynn for it. I did keep my condition from you all and i did put Lily in so much pain and stress and I'm sorry for it.

Rita: Lincoln...

Lincoln feel his heart stinging again but this time, Lincoln knows his time is coming to a end.

Lincoln: Well, i guess my time is up.

It wasn't long for everyone to react Lincoln's comment. The twins ran up to Lincoln and tries to convince him to stay alive.

Twins: NO, LINCOLN! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US! PLEASE, STAY WITH US!

Lincoln: Sorry guys, but i can't. This is the end of me.

Twins: NO, PLEASE!

Rita: Lana, Lola, nothing you two say isn't gonna stop him from leaving us. I'm sorry for having to tell you that but...[hold in tears]...there's nothing we can do...

Twins: But...

Lincoln: Listen to Mom, you two.

Twins: But Lincoln!

Lincoln: No buts. Just live life to the fullest.

Twins: [hugs Lincoln one last time] We will!

Ronnie Anne look at the twins hugging their brother and become sad by it.

Lincoln: Lily, can you come here for a moment? There's something i want to tell you.

Lily walks to the left side of Lincoln's bed.

Lily: What is it you want to tell me?

Lincoln: Lily, I'm sorry for the trouble i put you in. I know you was worrying about me and i am grateful of that. But no kid your age should ever go through that. Not even you. But, i do have one more job for you to do for me.

Lily: What is it? [Lincoln whispers something in Lily's ear and she gasps after knowing what it is] What...? You want me to do that? [Lincoln nods] But i can't! Taking care of you is one thing, but that, that is too much for me! I'm not sure if i can...

Lincoln poked Lily's forehead.

Lincoln: I know you can, Lily. Become the "new Lincoln Loud" and watch over the family for me, okay?

Lily: [crying] I can try... [hugs Lincoln] I'm going to miss you, Lincoln!

Lincoln: I'm going to miss you too. [hugs Lily] And remember, if you ever feel alone or lost, i will always be there for you in spirit, okay?

Lily: Okay... [broke away the hug and walks to her family]

Lincoln: Everyone, I'm sorry for the time i put you in. But please, live your life to the fullest.

Clyde: [crying] We can try.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, can i ask you a question?

Lincoln: Let me guess, you want to give me one last kiss? [Ronnie Anne sadly nods] Yes. Yes you can.

Ronnie Anne leaned in and kissed Lincoln one last time. A few seconds later however, Lincoln's heart rate bar went flat, ending Lincoln's life. Ronnie Anne sheds a single tear knowing her boyfriend is now gone and broke away from the kiss.

Ronnie Anne: Goodbye, lame-o...

Just then, the whole room fell silent and depressed about the death of the one boy who made their lives perfect.

Luna: I can't believe he's gone.

Lucy: Well at least he is in a better place now.

Lily: Lincoln...Lincoln...LINCOLN!!! [hugs Lincoln's while crying]

[One year later]

Lily is seen out on a field looking at the sky.

Lily: 'Lincoln, I didn't get a chance to say this before, but thank you. Thank you for always being there for us when we need you. Sure, you would do questionable and hurtful things, but you make up for it by doing what's right and always coming up with a plan to get us out of a sticky situation. Even if some of them backfire. But now it's my turn to be the next "you". And soon, this little one will too.' [Lily looks down at her arms revealing a white hair baby in a blanket that's wraps around it and smile at it before looking back at the sky] 'Farewell, Lincoln Loud. And thank you.'

The end.


End file.
